clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Tusk
Tusk, also known as the Master of Snow, is a walrus and the lead antagonist at the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, the true antagonist behind Card-Jitsu Snow, and the leader of the Snow Minions. He is the one who sent Scrap, Sly, and Tank out to defeat Sensei and destroy the Dojo. Tusk seems to have hatred for Sensei and his Ninjas, and is from Sensei's childhood, being Sensei's former best friend, who used to train in the ways of the elements together, but Tusk turned on Sensei out of jealousy. You can battle in his lair after receiving the Snow Gem. Official Description "How long can you last against my Snow Minions?!" Tusk was trapped beneath the snow for years and trained to become the supreme master of Snow. He is Sensei's one-time childhood friend, now ultimate enemy, and seeks revenge and recognition as the most powerful ninja. '''Favorite snack:' Swordfish Steak (rare) Favorite game: Card-Jitsu Snow Why you should meet him: To defeat him in battle and bring balance to the elements. Where you might find him: Ninjas who wish to help defeat Tusk must first speak to Sensei at the Dojo and learn the ways of the ninja. Random facts: *To defeat Sensei, he has built Snow Minions and sends them into battle against the ninjas. *Weighs more than a two ton truck *Sensei uses his missing tusk as a walking stick'' History When Sensei was a young boy who had not yet learned Card-Jitsu, he used to play with Tusk. They sang and had snow ball fights and seemed to be good friends. One day, when Tusk made some snowballs, Sensei made a snow statue of the future dojo. Tusk seemed bitter at this, sensing Sensei would later become more involved in it. He became jealous and angry. Sensei and Tusk trained to master the elements together. They dreamed of standing side by side, leading and training an army of ninja penguins. He and Sensei were friends, but their relationship had a competitive side. Tusk could not master the delicate moves of Sensei. One day, they chose to have a battle on a snowy cliff, where the future Snow Dojo would be years later. Tusk instigated it by throwing a snowball at Sensei, who threw Tusk against a wall with snow. Tusk used his power to create an enormous snowball, displaying his true power over snow. He threw it at Sensei, but once it hit him Sensei sent it back. The force against the wall caused an avalanche, in which Tusk was buried and trapped in a cave in the side of a mountain. Sensei looked for him, but found only a piece of his tusk, departing sadly, and vowed to teach Card-Jitsu to penguins so they could use the elements wisely. Tusk presumed Sensei had left not caring for him, and turned bitter. He sadly sat buried in the snow, then began to dig himself out. For years, Tusk plotted, making the cave his lair. He made armor and a torn cape for himself to look intimidating, became the leader of the snowman army, obsessed with avenging his defeat. He vowed that he would master snow, and that he would get revenge. In May 2013, Tusk sent the 3 Snow Minions, Tank, Scrap and Sly to attack and take revenge on Sensei, but Sensei and the Ninjas withstood the attack, in the game Card-Jitsu Snow. As a final challenge, the ninjas had to stand up to Tusk alongside Sensei, in Tusk's lair, in a battle that would determine the fate of the island. However, Sensei and his ninjas defeated Tusk. Tusk laughs evilly, saying that their Sensei had taught them well, but he has more power than all of them. Turning into a shadowy spirit, he disappears, his face showing for a few seconds. Trivia *He is the first, and so far the only, walrus character in Club Penguin. *He may have Shadow powers (he was seen turning into a Shadow-like spirit after you beat him in Card-Jitsu Snow). *After defeating him in Card-Jitsu Snow, you can obtain his cloak (though it is much smaller). *He, Herbert, Whales, Moose, bats and possibly puffles are the only mammals in Club Penguin. *In Card-Jitsu Snow, he covers up 6 tiles (2x3) of the grid. *Walruses are not known to live in the Antarctic, so how he got to Club Penguin Island is unknown. **It is possible he has a backstory similar to Herbert's. *He gets his name from his two tusks, an abnormally large pair of teeth that are common in all walruses. Ironically, one of Tusk's tusks is broken, leaving one tusk larger than the other. *He is the third major villain known in Club Penguin, the first being Herbert P. Bear and the second being Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000. *When fighting him, note that every paired icicle attack he does comes every second time he attacks. It also goes from 2 rows up to down. *Tusk was mentioned multiple times in the Club Penguin Times during the Star Wars Takeover in the 'Ask Sensei' section. *It was mentioned by Lance Priebe that the Club Penguin Team has been waiting years for this villain to be released in Club Penguin. *Sensei's Simple Walking Stick is actually Tusk's broken tusk. Gallery In-Game Battle Tusk.png|Sensei telling you to battle Tusk. nIGHTY.png|Tusk stunned by a fire power card. Snaw.png|A penguin wearing Tusk's Cape. Earned after he is defeated. Tusk (2).png|Tusk, Sensei and a Fire Ninja at the beginning of the Tusk Battle. Tusk battle 11!!!.png|Tusk using his wall attack. Tusk battle 10!!!!!.png|Tusk in battle with Sensei about to use a power card. Tusk battle 2!!!!!.png|The loading screen for the Tusk battle. Tusk_My_Penguin.png|Tusk in the My Penguin app. Sensei&tusk.PNG|Young Tusk and Sensei in the newspaper. Tusk superman.png Tuskkkkk.png FinalBattleStamp.png|The stamp Final Battle you get by defeating Tusk. Artwork Newspaper 20130515 Front Support Story shadow.png|A silhouette of Tusk. Tusk.png CardJitsuSnow-Tusk.PNG BLC-rIeCcAAzfII.png BLC-xg7CMAA50e9.png BLfTv-BCMAAdhch.png Tusk on My Penguin Main Menu.png 776301694.png Walrus_Restored.png Card-Jitsu Saga Tusk Evil.png Ninjas Battle with Tusk.png Ninjas vs Tusk.png Tusk Glowing Eyes.png Tusk Pounding on Cave.png Friends Run from Avalanche.png Tusk Ready to Crush Sensei.png Tusk Scared.png Sensei Strikes Back.png Sensei Fight Tusk.png Tusk Angry battle.png Sensei Pwns Tusk.png Sensei and Tusk Bow.png Tusk masters Water.png Tusk Angry.png Sensei and Tusk Master Snow.png Tusk and Sensei with ninja army.png Sensei and tusk build in the snow.png Sensei and tusk swing.png Tusk and sensei.png Sources and References Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Ninja Category:Snow Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:2013 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Snowman Villains Category:Sensei Category:Tusk Category:Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Category:Snow Ninjas